Com palavras violentas e ameaças vazias
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "É doentio que todas essas batalhas são o que me mantém satisfeito". Fanfics do projeto Brainstorm, do fórum 6V e Ledo Engano. DRACO/HERMIONE.
1. Falso

**Observação:** Brainstorm é um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione no fórum 6V. As regras são simples e claras: inicia-se a rodada com a indicação de uma imagem/citação/trecho de música/whatever para alguém escrever uma fanfic. Pode ser qualquer pessoa. Quando a fanfic for postada, a pessoa passa a bola para a frente com outra imagem/citação/musica/etc.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi no projeto. Espero que gostem, gatinhos.

* * *

><p><strong>FALSO<strong>

* * *

><p><em><em>"You're the only one<br>I wish I could forget  
>The only one<br>I'd love to not forgive  
>And though you break my heart<br>You're the only one"__

Broken-hearted Girl - Beyoncé

* * *

><p><em>I can't erase the times that you hurt me and put tears on my face<em>

Não posso dizer que te odeio, Draco, não com todo o turbilhão de emoções que sinto agora. Você foi um bastardo filho de uma puta, sempre foi. Desde o início deixou claro suas intenções, às vezes me iludindo quando a verdade clareava a minha mente apaixonada, você jogava com a minha mente enquanto brincava com o meu corpo.

Ainda me parece impossível acreditar que disse adeus aos que verdadeiramente estavam ao meu lado por sua causa. Por conta de seus olhos, de sua dor, de você. Você, seu maldito, me apunhalou pelas costas enquanto dizia adeus, com sua falsa dor, com seus falsos sentimentos.

Você é todo falso.

Talvez o machuque saber que a única maldita verdade na sua vida sou eu, Draco. Eu, a sangue ruim que você tanto ofendeu. Eu, aquela que disse "eu te amo" com todas as letras, no momento exato, na hora exata. Eu, que esteve ao seu lado depois de tudo, e que você agarrou como um menininho vulnerável (o que você realmente é, no fim das contas). Eu, aquela que reprimiu o "eu te odeio" na despedida porque sabia que não era verdade – não ainda, não agora.

Talvez em um futuro não tão distante, se as coisas persistirem desse jeito.

Não somos mais crianças, e você sabia o peso que suas palavras tinham. Suas desculpas não serviram de nada naquele momento, por que... Porque não serviam, não cabiam no contexto da nossa história. Eu estive ao seu lado, Draco, eu não te abandonei.

Pena que você não fez o mesmo.

_And though you break my heart you're the only one_

Eu queria esquecer tudo o que vivemos, sabe? Passar uma borracha em tanta contradição, tanta falta de fé. A chave é isso, não é? Um pouco de amor aqui, esperança acolá. Mas parece impossível, pois sinto você em todo lugar, em meu peito, em minha mente, dentro de mim. A miríade de cores em seus olhos ao acordar parece estar gravada em minha memória para sempre, assim como as mãos entrelaçadas de madrugada, levando para bem longe todos os nossos demônios.

Não posso fazer isso tendo você tão entranhado em minha vida, mesmo depois de ter ido embora. Vejo a aliança brilhar em meu dedo e lembro que anos atrás você brincava que, quanto tudo passasse, seria eu a mais nova adição para a família Malfoy, quebrando todas as regras de seus antepassados.

Ah, Draco, poderia ter sido isso também falso, como tudo que vem de você?

Minha mente diz que sim, meu coração diz que não, mas havia deixado as probabilidades para trás há muito tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estou esperando reviews, pessoal! Nanda.


	2. Time to regret

**Observação:** Brainstorm é um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione no fórum 6V. As regras são simples e claras: inicia-se a rodada com a indicação de uma imagem/citação/trecho de música/whatever para alguém escrever uma fanfic. Pode ser qualquer pessoa. Quando a fanfic for postada, a pessoa passa a bola para a frente com outra imagem/citação/musica/etc.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi no projeto. Espero que gostem, gatinhos.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME TO REGRET<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"He left no time to regret"<em>

Back to Black - Amy Winehouse

* * *

><p>Havia uma procissão de mantos negros na manhã ensolarada. Eram muitos aqueles que acompanhavam o caixão, poucos que realmente sentiam a perda. Havia a morena de cabelos curtos apoiada em um homem alto de feições escuras, que carregava uma rosa branca na mão; havia a loira de mãos dadas a um menininho de poucas primaveras, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos tão idênticos ao pai que havia acabado de falecer. Havia uma mulher de cabelos cacheados que seguia logo atrás, querendo passar despercebida, porque aquele não era um local que ela deveria estar.<p>

Para falar a verdade, ela não deveria estar em lugar nenhum em que ele estivesse, nem mesmo morto. No entanto, haviam compartilhado muitas coisas. Um cigarro, uma cama, uma história. E agora, tudo estava perdido.

Draco era um covarde. Não havia agüentado o sentimento tão passional que crescia em seu peito e que o destruía por dentro toda vez que a olhava nos olhos. Preferiu a monotonia e segurança que o futuro com Astoria lhe oferecia, seguindo com sua vida do jeito que as coisas deveriam ser, sem recordar passados ingloriosos ou imaginar futuros improváveis.

Sabia que se a situação fosse inversa – se fosse ela dentro daquele caixão e não ele –, Draco não estaria prestando suas últimas condolências ou lembrando sobre aquilo que eles tiveram em um passado não tão distante assim. Ele deixou tudo para trás e não havia se arrependido. É uma pena que Hermione fazia isso por ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Reviews, por favor, pessoal!


	3. I was born to darkness

**Observação:** Brainstorm é um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione no fórum 6V. As regras são simples e claras: inicia-se a rodada com a indicação de uma imagem/citação/trecho de música/whatever para alguém escrever uma fanfic. Pode ser qualquer pessoa. Quando a fanfic for postada, a pessoa passa a bola para a frente com outra imagem/citação/musica/etc.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi no projeto. Espero que gostem, gatinhos.

* * *

><p><strong>I WAS BORN TO DARKNESS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I was born to darkness."<em>

Interview with the Vampire - Anne Rice

* * *

><p>Cabelos castanhos espalhados no carpete, em um emaranhado de cachos, nós e dor.<p>

E sangue.

No ar pairava um cheiro estranho e forte, acre. E nos olhos dela não havia mais luz.

Não havia mais nada.

**xxx**

_"Sabe, são apenas rótulos, Malfoy. Você consegue lidar com isso."_

Não.

**xxx**

Tocou-a com reverência. A boca em formato arredondado, em seu último grito de horror, parecia tão convidativa.

Beijou-a, recebendo o sopro da morte por entre os lábios secos. Ela não estava mais ali.

_Você consegue lidar com isso_.

**xxx**

_"Sua marca não te define, seu nome não te define... Só faça o que é certo. Nisso você irá encontrar seu caminho."_

Não.

**xxx**

O corpo estava cheio de máculas. Marcas rochas nos pulsos e pernas, o buraco no peito de onde o sangue parecia nunca parar de jorrar. O rosto permanecia intacto, mas não havia solução para os olhos. Não havia nada para se admirar.

Mãos dadas, olhos encarando o teto até o momento em que a realidade o chama de volta.

Seus gritos misturados aos dela, enquanto o seu mundo se tornava o caos e o caos a sua essência.

Fecha os olhos e chora.

_Não_.

**xxx**

_"Muito bem, Draco! Você se convence de que não existe solução para você, mas eu digo que existe! Porra, será que você não vê? Você não é assim!"_

Desculpas não são necessárias quando não existe mais ninguém para pedi-las.

Mas esta era a verdade. Ela só estava iludida o suficiente para ver.

**xxx**

Ela precisava ver sua essência. Ela precisava ir embora.

**xxx**

Segura os cachos com desespero. A carne apodrece rapidamente, e o cheiro sufoca de um jeito ruim.

Ela sufoca de um jeito ruim.

Embala o corpo morto repetidas vezes, beijando com adoração os pedaços que lhe convém.

Só que ela não estava ali, e ele precisava lidar com a culpa e com a dor.

**xxx**

– Me desculpe... Mas você precisava...

Desculpas não são necessárias quando não existe mais ninguém para pedi-las, e ele finalmente entendeu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Reviews, pessoal!


	4. We are the darkness

**Observação:** Brainstorm é um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione no fórum 6V. As regras são simples e claras: inicia-se a rodada com a indicação de uma imagem/citação/trecho de música/whatever para alguém escrever uma fanfic. Pode ser qualquer pessoa. Quando a fanfic for postada, a pessoa passa a bola para a frente com outra imagem/citação/musica/etc.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi no projeto. Espero que gostem, gatinhos.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>WE ARE THE DARKNESS<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>You were in the darkness too<br>So I stayed in the darkness with you"__

Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine

* * *

><p>Draco sabia o que ela sonhava todas as noites.<p>

Ele não poderia culpar nada nem ninguém exceto a guerra.

A guerra que destruiu tudo. Destruiu-a.

Ela está quebrada agora. Ele pode ver isso em seus olhos. Os olhos que um dia já demonstraram vida.

Ele tentou ajudá-la, amá-la mais do que a si mesmo, mas tudo foi em vão. Ainda não sabia se isto era para sempre.

Quando ela fecha os olhos para dormir, ele consegue sentir o medo dela através de sua pele.

Ela geme. Não por prazer, mas por dor.

Ela assiste a morte _dele_ mais uma vez e mais uma vez e mais uma vez.

Ela estava perdida em sua própria mente.

Nada mais poderia salvá-la.

Ela estava envolta de sombras e dor, então ele decidiu permanecer na escuridão com ela. Por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Escrevi isso aí no meio de uma aula de física, não tem muito sentido e não foi betado, desculpem.


	5. Poderia ser

**Observação:** Brainstorm é um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione no fórum 6V. As regras são simples e claras: inicia-se a rodada com a indicação de uma imagem/citação/trecho de música/whatever para alguém escrever uma fanfic. Pode ser qualquer pessoa. Quando a fanfic for postada, a pessoa passa a bola para a frente com outra imagem/citação/musica/etc.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi no projeto. Espero que gostem, gatinhos.

* * *

><p><strong>PODERIA SER<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"What seems like an interlude now <em>  
><em>Could be the beginning of love"<em>

Interlude - Siouxsie Sioux and Morrissey

* * *

><p>Aquele poderia ter sido um bom dia. Havia terminado o namoro com Parkinson e as coisas tinham ido bem. Agiram civilizadamente durante todo o processo, e ela não chorou nem esperneou procurando motivos.<p>

Ela também estava cansada de brincar de amar.

Com isso, prometeram continuar sendo os amigos de sempre e deram as costas, seguindo seus dias. Não era para ele estar aliviado?

Talvez sim, talvez não.

Ele seguia para o dormitório sonserino, a cabeça fervilhando de pensamentos vazios até passar pelos arcos do castelo, tendo uma ampla visão do jardim. Perto do lago pôde distinguir cachos castanho-dourados repousando preguiçosamente no campo, lendo um livro qualquer. Um pensamento fugaz passou por sua mente antes de desviar o olhar e continuar seu caminho.

Havia cores e vida ao redor dela que sempre atraiam a sua atenção. Poderia ser irritante se o conjunto não fosse tão belo.

Sorriu para si mesmo e descartou o pensamento. Afinal, aquele era um bom dia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Escrevi agora só por escrever. E bem, é o que tem pra hoje HAHAHAHAHA


	6. Foguetinho

**Observação:** Brainstorm é um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione no fórum 6V. As regras são simples e claras: inicia-se a rodada com a indicação de uma imagem/citação/trecho de música/whatever para alguém escrever uma fanfic. Pode ser qualquer pessoa. Quando a fanfic for postada, a pessoa passa a bola para a frente com outra imagem/citação/musica/etc.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi no projeto. Espero que gostem, gatinhos.

* * *

><p><strong>FOGUETINHO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eu quero Hermione Granger.<em>

_E um foguete._

Draco Malfoy em "A Very Potter Musical"

* * *

><p>Havia muitas coisas que Draco Malfoy queria.<p>

Agora mesmo, ele queria estar em frente à lareira com uma bela garota em seus braços, bebendo chocolate quente e refletindo sobre o mundo podre lá fora. Mas não, ele estava na Torre de Astronomia, tremendo feito um epiléptico, com a varinha apontada para um dos maiores bruxos da história. Ora, não era preciso colocar em palavras o quanto ele estava fodido, não é verdade?

- Uma vez eu conheci um garoto que fez todas as escolhas erradas. Deixe-me te ajudar, Draco.

- Você não entende? Se eu não fizer isso, ele vai matar os meus pais, ele vai me matar!

- Eu dou a minha palavra de que fornecerei toda a ajuda possível aos Malfoy. Você sabe que eu consigo isto. Existe algo mais que você precisa?

Draco ponderou por um momento.

- Eu quero Hermione Granger. E um foguetinho.

Ficou surpreso pelo fato do velho ter acenado em concordância, mesmo que ainda confuso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Escrevendo só pela diversão.


	7. Gritos no silêncio

**Observação:** Brainstorm é um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione no fórum 6V. As regras são simples e claras: inicia-se a rodada com a indicação de uma imagem/citação/trecho de música/whatever para alguém escrever uma fanfic. Pode ser qualquer pessoa. Quando a fanfic for postada, a pessoa passa a bola para a frente com outra imagem/citação/musica/etc.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi no projeto. Espero que gostem, gatinhos.

* * *

><p><strong>GRITOS NO SILÊNCIO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Another tear, another cry<br>Another place for us to die  
>It's not complicated<br>Another life that's gone to waste  
>Another light lost from your face<br>It's complicated"_

Autumn Leaves - Ed Sheeran

* * *

><p>Às vezes ela tinha vontade de chorar. Não apenas por ela, mas por todos.<p>

Era nesses momentos em que sua garganta travava e encarava o céu em busca de respostas, porque a vida estava vazia demais para tentar achá-las. Era complicado e com futuro indefinido, não importando o lado pelo qual lutasse. Para Hermione, continuar com aquela causa era uma razão para viver, e assim poder fingir seguir em frente. Mas o cansaço já a havia alcançado muito antes da sua falsa fé, na forma de um jovem de crenças despedaçadas com obrigações das quais sabia que não conseguiria aguentar.

Às vezes ela tinha vontade de chorar, podia ser bem baixinho pra ninguém ouvir, sobre todos os infortúnios da vida. Sobre eles dois.

Ela se apaixonou e ele se sacrificou.

E às vezes, só às vezes, ela se entregava a suas vontades.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Curtinho, só pra passar o tempo.


	8. Inevitável

**Observação:** Brainstorm é um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione no fórum 6V. As regras são simples e claras: inicia-se a rodada com a indicação de uma imagem/citação/trecho de música/whatever para alguém escrever uma fanfic. Pode ser qualquer pessoa. Quando a fanfic for postada, a pessoa passa a bola para a frente com outra imagem/citação/musica/etc.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi no projeto. Espero que gostem, gatinhos.

* * *

><p><strong>INEVITÁVEL<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight<em>  
><em>Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right"<em>

Make This Go On Forever - Snow Patrol

* * *

><p>Havia dias em que Draco simplesmente gostaria de parar de pensar. Dias como esse, com tempo nublado lá fora, um maço de cigarros e uma garrafa de vodka para lhe fazer companhia. Apenas.<p>

Ele estava sozinho.

Relutava em pensar, sequer imaginar, no que aconteceria se as coisas não seguissem o curso natural. Se fossem apenas um garoto e uma garota com pequenas desavenças, sem tanta merda por trás. Sem tantos preconceitos.

Malfoy odiava pensar nela, porém era inevitável _não pensar_ enquanto fumava. Ela odiava seus cigarros, e talvez aquela fosse a única forma de homenageá-la sem se sentir culpado com isso. E continuava fumando e se entregando e se destruindo e ela ainda estava longe.

Inevitável.

Oculta o sorriso triste por um momento. Ele compreendia os motivos que a levaram a desistir dele, mas ainda assim desistiria de tudo por ela.

Não era necessário dizer que aquilo nunca mais poderia acontecer.

Ele estava sozinho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aproveitando a inspiração momentânea que só veio com o nome da Hermione ditando os parágrafos. Parece que desaprendi a desenvolver histórias, galere, foi mal.


	9. Monólogo

**Observação:** Brainstorm é um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione no fórum 6V. As regras são simples e claras: inicia-se a rodada com a indicação de uma imagem/citação/trecho de música/whatever para alguém escrever uma fanfic. Pode ser qualquer pessoa. Quando a fanfic for postada, a pessoa passa a bola para a frente com outra imagem/citação/musica/etc.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi no projeto. Espero que gostem, gatinhos.

* * *

><p><strong>MONÓLOGO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>You made me feel electric<br>Every moment that we shared  
>But the lights went out when I realized<br>You never even cared___"_

The Sweetest Lie - Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

><p>Nós sabíamos.<p>

Nós sabíamos de muitas coisas um do outro, boas e más, necessárias e desnecessárias, mas isso não nos permitia completo conhecimento. Não da maneira que os amigos conhecem, mas de um jeito bastante particular.

Por exemplo, eu sabia o quanto Hermione não se importava com as coisas.

Não me levem a mal. Apenas digo que ela é o tipo de pessoa que pensa por todos, não aquela que sente. Ela é a mente, é a que coordena e organiza. Simplesmente não tem tempo para sentar e chorar. Conto nos dedos os momentos em que ela simplesmente desabou – eles foram há muito tempo atrás, apesar do cheiro de sangue e poeira ainda estar no ar. É irritante e muitas vezes insuportável, mas logo você se acostuma.

Hermione luta pelos seus amigos, sua família, seus ideais. Ela sente muito, na verdade.

Ela sente, mas não se importa.

Pelo menos não comigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Madrugada me fazendo escrever, tsc.


	10. Algo de estranho, algo de bom

**Observação:** Brainstorm é um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione no fórum 6V. As regras são simples e claras: inicia-se a rodada com a indicação de uma imagem/citação/trecho de música/whatever para alguém escrever uma fanfic. Pode ser qualquer pessoa. Quando a fanfic for postada, a pessoa passa a bola para a frente com outra imagem/citação/musica/etc.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi no projeto. Espero que gostem, gatinhos.

* * *

><p><strong>ALGO DE ESTRANHO, ALGO DE BOM<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Se ela te fala assim, com tantos rodeios, é pra te seduzir e<em>  
><em>te ver buscando o sentido daquilo que você ouviria displicentemente.<em>  
><em>Se ela te fosse direta, você a rejeitaria."<em>

Sentimental - Los Hermanos

* * *

><p>Tem algo de estranho no olhar dela.<p>

Não um estranho _ruim_, mas sim um estranho _bom_. E o fato de ser bom complicava todas as coisas porque os dois – o estranho _bom_ que um dia poderia se transformar em beleza e _Hermione Granger_ – não poderiam existir na mesma frase.

Mas havia algo no olhar dela que o chamava por alguma razão. Algo que Draco foi percebendo aos poucos.

Ela sempre semicerrava os olhos enquanto escrevia numa letra cursiva e delicada palavras brilhantes sobre um tema qualquer; e, quando sorria, eles pareciam brilhar em um tom de castanho-_dourado_ e não castanho-_sujo_ como sempre haviam sido. Em um dia qualquer conseguiu ver o relance de seus olhos marejados enquanto corria para o refúgio da biblioteca. Aquilo o intrigou de tal maneira que não conseguiu parar de pensar nela durante toda a tarde e o resto da noite também.

E então não era apenas o seu olhar, mas também a maciez da sua voz, o zelo no seu timbre, a perspicácia em suas palavras. Viu-se preso em seu feitiço não proferido e via a si mesmo observando-a de longe quando atravessava o salão principal, quando ia para a biblioteca, nas aulas compartilhadas, nos momentos livres. A obsessão foi crescendo aos poucos sem que Hermione ao menos tivesse dirigido qualquer palavra a ele.

E ela sabia.

Um dia ele a seguiu até a biblioteca, pensando, talvez, que aquela seria a última vez que procuraria Hermione Granger. Ela estava sentada na poltrona lendo um livro sobre poções que só seria usado no fim do ano, e parecia alheia aos seus olhares. Procurou um livro qualquer de um assunto qualquer, distraído estava pela garota sentada a uma distância razoável de si. As horas pareciam se passar e ela não deixou de notar seus olhares furtivos e prolongados. Com um suspiro irritado, perguntou:

"Você está gostando do livro, Malfoy? Porque parece que ele está de cabeça para baixo."

Deu de ombros e sorriu, fingindo continuar a ler enquanto imaginou ter visto algo de estranho-_bom_ no olhar de Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Não foi betada, mas enfim. Reviews?


	11. Confissão em cores

**Observação:** Brainstorm é um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione no fórum 6V. As regras são simples e claras: inicia-se a rodada com a indicação de uma imagem/citação/trecho de música/whatever para alguém escrever uma fanfic. Pode ser qualquer pessoa. Quando a fanfic for postada, a pessoa passa a bola para a frente com outra imagem/citação/musica/etc.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi no projeto. Espero que gostem, gatinhos.

* * *

><p><strong>CONFISSÃO EM CORES<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"that the nights were mainly made for saying<em>  
><em>things that you can't say tomorrow day"<em>

Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys

* * *

><p>Três foram o número de vezes em que toquei Granger com algo mais do que repulsa. E três foram o número de vezes em que ela me tocou.<p>

A primeira ocorreu no meu quarto ano, mais precisamente no baile de inverno durante os jogos. Ela estava acompanhada de Victor Krum, em um lindo vestido azul claro cujo meu único desejo era rasgar em pedaços. Ela estava especialmente pálida naquela noite, a pele brilhando com as luzes do salão principal e um pouco de cor em suas bochechas. Antes daquele momento eu nunca havia notado que Granger havia amadurecido, e até mesmo que o seu sorriso havia mudado. Os olhos, que apresentavam uma maquiagem clara, estavam de um castanho que eu nunca tinha percebido antes. Sempre achei que fossem chocolates, mas no breve momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram e as luzes foram concentradas na dança dos campeões, vi que na verdade eles eram mel.

A festa se passou com um borrão depois disso. Cada vez que eu via algum relance de seu vestido azul ou de seus cachos castanhos presos cuidadosamente em um penteado bonito, algo prendia meu pomo de adão e ficava difícil respirar estando imerso em toda aquela raiva silenciosa. Fiquei remoendo Hermione Granger por boa parte da noite, enquanto dançava com Parkinson, enquanto bebia, enquanto respirava o mesmo ar que aquela imunda. Como ela conseguiu se tornar o par de Krum, como ela conseguiu ficar bonita, como ela conseguiu invadir meus pensamentos desse jeito. Em meio a tudo isso, a vi escapando do salão com Weasley, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto possível, e Potter um pouco mais atrás.

Movido por uma força que até hoje desconheço a origem, os segui. Ao longe observei uma discussão entre Weasley e Granger, observei a mágoa nos olhos castanhos e sua voz alcançando notas mais altas à medida que as lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas. Weasley e Potter deram as costas, voltando ao salão, enquanto Granger se apressou até o corrimão da escada, tirando os saltos, e logo em seguida caminhou para a escuridão acolhedora que encontrou embaixo da mesma.

Com passos lentos e calculados fui até o seu encontro, sem formar qualquer tipo de plano ou discussão para o que eu encontraria. Apoiei-me casualmente em uma pilastra, cruzando os braços enquanto a encarava. Demorou alguns segundos para ela sentir a minha presença, tentando controlar as lágrimas. Assim que me viu, uma careta de ódio se formou em seu rosto.

"O que você quer, Malfoy?", ela perguntou, a voz trêmula e novamente alcançando notas altas. Não era que eu não quisesse respondê-la. Acredite, eu queria, mas simplesmente não _conseguia_. Sentia-me petrificado diante da minha própria confusão. Optei por permanecer em silêncio quando me dei conta que nada sairia de minha boca.

Granger não gostou muito disso, e, enxugando as lágrimas com brusquidão, ela se ergueu e me encarou de volta.

"Então você vai ficar me encarando, é isso? Pra guardar a imagem nos seus sonhozinhos de–"

"Cala a boca, Granger."

Ela ainda arfava um pouco, e meu olhar se desviou rapidamente para o movimento de seu colo, erguendo um pouco até encontrar seus lábios entreabertos. Engoli em seco, voltando a encontrar seus olhos que brilhavam de raiva. Ela ainda estava um pouco surpresa com a minha resposta, já que não era do meu feitio ser tão direto e sucinto em nossos breves encontros nos corredores, e percebendo que aquela discussão não iria levar a lugar algum, ela tentou voltar para o Hall, talvez subir as escadas e se reconfortar no seu dormitório. Antes que Granger pudesse passar por mim, segurei seu braço, fazendo com que seu corpo se chocasse de leve com o meu. Sua respiração quente soprou em meu rosto, e surpreso percebi que repulsa foi o último pensamento que passou pela minha mente. Olhei em seus olhos, arregalados de surpresa, e pela milésima vez naquela noite eu me perguntei o que eu estava fazendo.

Como se lesse os meus pensamentos, Hermione perguntou em um sussurro controlado: "O que você pensa que está fazendo?". Como já era previsto, eu não tinha a resposta, e minha única reação foi soltá-la. Ela demorou um pouco para fazer isso, andando de costas sem tirar os olhos dos meus, até subir as escadas como se o próprio demônio estivesse atrás dela. E talvez estivesse.

Depois disso, foram poucos os momentos em que eu não pensei em Hermione Granger. O que aconteceu na noite do baile nunca fora comentado pela minha parte, e, como o comportamento dos dois imbecis que a acompanhavam não se alterou em nada, suponho que ela também não mencionou para ninguém. Era quase como se não tivesse existido. Mas às vezes, no momento em que os nossos olhares casualmente se encontravam no salão principal, eu me forçava a acreditar que talvez aquela noite não fora uma loucura criada pela minha mente cansada.

Um dia, no entanto, ela me confrontou. Duas semanas depois, para ser mais exato. Eu secretamente havia esperado por isso. Estava caminhando para uma aula de Snape quando a percebi me encarando, dirigindo o olhar até um corredor vazio e seguindo sozinha. Granger tinha a face ruborizada, a capa cobrindo todo o corpo, os olhos nervosos circulando o local. Completamente alerta.

"Calma, Granger, eu também não quero que ninguém me veja com –"

"O que foi que aconteceu naquele dia, exatamente?", ela ignorou meu desdém e perguntou antes que eu pudesse completar a frase.

Foi então que eu realmente reparei nela. Nas unhas roídas e a postura defensiva. A curiosidade a estava _matando_.

"Você não consegue entender, não é?", sorri quando a vi me encarar com raiva. Na mosca. "Se te alegra, eu também não sei o que aconteceu. Devia estar enfeitiçado pra tocar em você."

"Me poupe da sua ladainha, Malfoy. Você não pode simplesmente agarrar o braço das pessoas e se achar o príncipe –"

Ao longe ouvi passos e minha primeira reação foi cobrir sua boca tagarela e puxá-la para longe de olhos curiosos. Ela me encarava com muito mais raiva agora, se é que isso era possível, e sua respiração contra a minha palma fazia cócegas. Afrouxei um pouco o meu aperto, pedindo que ela fizesse silêncio. Nesse momento eu percebi o quão perto ela estava de mim. Quando o corredor estava silencioso novamente, fui verbalmente atacado e então me lembrei com quem eu estava falando.

Maldita Hermione Granger que não consegue manter a boca fechada.

"Quem você pensa que é pra me mandar calar a boca? Nunca mais toque em mim, Malfoy, ouviu bem? Eu não preciso de Harry ou Ron pra me defender! Que Dumbledore não escute isso, mas eu poderia te transformar numa criancinha com um simples floreio –"

Tive que calá-la de algum jeito. Foi um pouco estranho, já que ela não me correspondia – e nem me correspondeu. Nossos dentes se chocavam aqui e ali, e eu ainda podia senti-la resmungando em meio ao beijo. Uma mão minha foi parar em seu pescoço, aplicando uma certa pressão até que ela relaxasse sob o meu toque. Então a maldita mordeu o meu lábio. Com força.

"O que você fez, sua maldita?!", perguntei enquanto estancava o pouco sangue que molhava meu lábio inferior.

"Eu que pergunto o que você está fazendo, seu-seu desgraçado!", ela respondeu com a voz trêmula de raiva.

"Só tirando proveito de uma sangue ruim estúpida!"

O tapa veio logo em seguida, seu som preenchendo todo o corredor. Ela estava toda vermelha, os olhos castanhos brilhando em fúria. E eu não deveria estar em um melhor estado, porque logo que a encarei de volta, ela recuou alguns passos, ainda olhando nos meus olhos com aquela determinação e raiva que chegava a ser viciante de observar.

"Essa foi a segunda vez, Granger", falei, meu tom sério respingando ódio, enquanto deixava a palma fria encostar na bochecha quente.

"Vai se foder, Malfoy."

Foi tudo o que ela disse. Granger me deu as costas, andando a passos apressados para a aula de Snape. Demorei ainda mais de aparecer, tentando fazer os feitiços necessários para retirar a vermelhidão no rosto e o inchaço nos lábios. Snape perdoou o meu atraso. Granger perdeu 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

Anos se passaram depois do nosso último encontro. Hermione Granger se tornou um dos demônios que me perseguia à noite. Às vezes me pegava pensando no seu beijo não correspondido, na sua raiva quase tangível, nos seus olhos cheios de dor, no seu sangue sujo. Ao acordar de algum pesadelo, era fácil me ver refletindo sobre onde ela estaria no momento, se era atormentada pelos seus próprios fantasmas da guerra. Mas Hermione Granger não passava disso – uma lembrança que tentamos esquecer.

Até que ela não era mais. Nós já devíamos ter vinte ou vinte um anos, e eu estava cumprindo minha pena com relação a minha participação na guerra. O perdão nos foi dado e a fortuna de minha família foi mantida, mas de qualquer jeito meus pais e eu fomos forçados a viver como trouxas por cinco anos. Fomos liberados de Azkaban por conta do depoimento de Potter, que testemunhou a nosso favor. Não havia ministro na Terra que fosse capaz de contrariar a vontade do salvador do mundo bruxo. Heróis de guerra e os seus privilégios.

Foi em um pub trouxa. Eu havia pegado o costume de passar as noites de sábado bebendo o meu infortúnio. Alguns copos de cerveja, quem sabe uísque quando as coisas realmente estivessem ruins. E aquele dia estava especialmente terrível.

Logo que entrei e passeei os olhos pelo local, eu a vi. Estava cheio, mas a maldita, mesmo após tantos anos, era reconhecível em qualquer lugar. Fui para o lado oposto do pup, decidido que seria uma noite daquelas. Encostei próximo ao balcão. Duas doses de uísque e contando.

"Não acha que já é o suficiente, Malfoy?", disse uma voz suave ao meu lado.

Não sei dizer se suave é o adjetivo certo. Na verdade era forte, com um quê de decisão, como a voz de uma professora dando uma aula difícil para um aluno débil. Mas era bonita e estranha ao mesmo tempo, como a voz bonita de alguém que não sabe cantar e desafina rápido. Meio grave, mas aguda no final e início das palavras. Estou me fazendo entender?

"Malfoy?", ela perguntou, tocando o meu braço quando demorei demais para responder.

"Acho que já é o suficiente, Granger", não sei se era uma resposta à pergunta ou ao contato. De qualquer jeito, ela se afastou.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou enquanto apoiava o corpo no balcão. Estava com os cabelos soltos, presos na parte de cima para controlar os cachos. Estavam mais longos que nos tempos de Hogwarts, mais abaixo dos ombros. Eram os mesmos cachos castanhos indomáveis, mas agora havia algo de bonito neles. Isso me deixou com vontade de rir e correr os dedos por eles e puxá-los e rir novamente.

"O que te dá o direito de perguntar qualquer coisa, Granger?", eu esperava que o sorriso em minha voz não ficasse tão perceptível. "O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?"

Ela virou o rosto em minha direção e riu. A maldita _riu_. Era um riso mais aberto do que eu poderia esperar, e durou mais do que imaginaria. No final, mais séria, ela apenas disse: "Ninguém me reconhece aqui".

Fez-se silêncio. Passei uma mão por entre os cabelos e me virei para pedir mais uma dose de uísque. Granger enrugou as sobrancelhas pra mim, em uma clara demonstração de reprovação. Tinha a intenção de beber olhando para os olhos dela, até perceber que ela já tinha sua própria dose em mãos, e me provocava da mesma maneira. Karma imediato.

Alguém testou um microfone, e logo uma bandinha qualquer começou a tocar em um palco improvisado. Era uma dessas bandas alternativas indie alguma coisa que os trouxas adoravam. Depois dos primeiros acordes, percebi Hermione movimentando o corpo com o ritmo, bem de leve. Sem perceber, eu imitava os seus movimentos e observava seu pescoço exposto, seus lábios tentando acompanhar a música, a percebia por inteiro. Com esse pensamento em mente, terminei minha dose, deixei algumas notas sobre o balcão e com uma voz engrolada disse para ela: "Eu preciso de um pouco de ar".

É claro que ela me seguiu. Antes de fechar a porta e receber a garoa fina que caía naquela noite, consegui sentir sua presença atrás de mim. Era uma sensação estranha. O corpo se arrepiava pela proximidade e tremia de frio, mas não era de frio. Dava vontade de abraçar o próprio corpo e se aquecer, mas você só consegue se manter ali, de olhos fechados e braços abertos esperando o que vier.

"Você vai acabar pegando um resfriado desse jeito", ela disse ao meu lado, o rosto coberto por um capuz fofinho que a deixava parecendo uma criança com aquelas sardinhas ao redor do nariz. Fechei os olhos, tentando aplacar a tontura fingindo estar aproveitando a chuva.

"Que seja, Granger"

"Você não que ir... para outro lugar?"

A voz dela era tão suave agora, e esse era o momento perfeito para usar esse adjetivo. Era amedrontada e duvidosa e ela estava mordendo o lábio e completamente vulnerável. Granger estava _bonitinha_. É claro que eu não perderia essa oportunidade.

"Hermione Granger, integrante do trio de ouro, me chamando para o seu apartamento à noite, estando eu completamente bêbado e suscetível ao seu charme."

Meu rosto estava um pouco dormente, mas eu só esperava que o sorriso no meu rosto fosse o mais maldoso possível. Pelos tons de vermelho que Granger ficou, acho que estava certo. E essa foi a minha vez de rir, e me dei conta que era a primeira vez que eu ria de verdade há um bom tempo. Eu estava um pouco bêbado, minha língua enrolava um pouco em certas palavras, talvez eu estivesse com a cabeça um pouco mais leve que o normal e eu estava rindo de um convite feito por Hermione Granger para o seu apartamento. O universo e suas piadas particulares.

"Você não está completamente bêbado", ela respondeu na defensiva.

"Então você quer me levar para o seu apartamento."

"Então você confessa que eu tenho charme", rebateu com aquele sorriso que usava em Hogwarts sempre que encurralava alguém em um debate.

Fechei a boca algumas vezes, procurando a resposta, mas antes mesmo de proferi-la ela me interrompeu: "Não adianta negar e dizer que está _completamente bêbado_ como desculpa, não foi eu quem agarrou você estando _completamente sóbria_".

A encarei com um olhar afetado antes de rir abertamente. Eu iria me arrepender tanto amanhã.

"Você não calava a boca de jeito nenhum, o que você acha que eu devia fazer? Pedir por favor?"

Ela rolou os olhos para mim antes de me dar um sorriso. Já estávamos familiarizados com isso. Com sorrisos e risos abertos.

"É sério, Malfoy, você vem ou não? Não é tão longe, e eu não quero ficar na chuva o tempo todo."

Dei de ombros e a segui. De qualquer jeito a chuva já havia terminado, mas andamos a passos apressados até um prédio cinza. Hermione cumprimentou o porteiro e foi direto para o elevador, apertando o botão do nono andar. Esse foi um dos momentos mais estranhos. Não tinha nem mesmo a música ambiente para suavizar o momento constrangedor. O enjoo estava mais forte e pressenti uma dor de cabeça chegando. Suspirei quando as portas se abriram e Hermione me levou até o apartamento 919.

"Pode se sentar ali, eu volto já", ela disse antes de sumir no corredor.

Tirei o casaco molhado, colocando-o ao lado da porta, e fui até o sofá em frente à lareira. Antes que pudesse piscar os olhos, a lenha ficou em chamas e calor se espalhou por todo o apartamento. Hermione apareceu com a varinha em uma mão e um copo com um líquido azul celeste na outra.

_Poção tranquilizante_.

"Obrigado, Granger", disse com verdadeira gratidão na voz. O efeito imediato foi tão bem vindo para mim não apenas pelo alívio da dor, mas sim pela presença de magia. Ela havia me dado um presente que há tanto tempo queria receber.

Granger sorriu para mim e foi até a cozinha, voltando com um copo de água e outra poção tranquilizante. Sentou no tapete próximo à lareira, me convidando para fazer o mesmo com os olhos.

"Então é verdade que você quer mesmo tirar proveito de mim", quebrei o silêncio constrangedor sem tirar os olhos do fogo, mas eu sentia o olhar dela em mim.

"A poção e a lareira deixaram isso tão óbvio?!"

Eu havia perdido o humor para rir. Apesar de cessar o enjoo e dor de cabeça, a poção estava me deixando um tanto sonolento e confuso. Estalei o pescoço, apoiando-me no sofá e ficando de frente para a lareira. Não conseguia encarar os olhos de Hermione Granger.

"Eu não sei se eu peço desculpas ou agradeço."

Saiu de repente. Voltei a encará-la com seus olhos de corça e seu nariz com sardas e sua boca entreaberta e sua pele brilhando a luz do fogo.

"Digo, obrigado pela poção e pela magia e as chamas. Tem tanto tempo que eu não sinto qualquer sinal de magia que é desolador. Eu me sinto completamente sozinho sem a minha varinha, é como se tivessem tirado uma parte do meu corpo."

Granger sorriu para mim e antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a interrompi. Não sabia qual outra oportunidade teria para fazer isso. Fica mais fácil confessar seus medos à noite, sob o efeito de uma poção tranquilizante e sentindo-se completamente vulnerável e exposto.

"E desculpa por tudo que lhe fiz. Tudo. Desde a te atormentar a não mover um dedo enquanto te via ser torturada. Com o fim da guerra... caralho, foi horrível ter que pensar em tudo o que fiz. Os julgamentos e os meus pais e viver como trouxa... acordar todos os dias e pensar que não havia mais como enfrentar as consequências... e tinha os seus gritos que eram um dos meus pesadelos mais frequentes..."

Ela me encarava complacente, seu olhar me encorajando a continuar. Ela também havia tomado a sua poção, e estava encostada no sofá, os joelhos pressionados contra o corpo, o pescoço apoiado e os olhos dormentes, porém atentos. Segurei seu antebraço direito, onde _mudblood_ ainda era visível na pele clara. Deixei a ponta dos dedos roçarem a cicatriz, ainda muito vermelha e quente. Bellatrix sabia como marcar alguém.

"Você continua sendo uma sangue ruim pra mim, Granger. Mas isso não faz diferença alguma."

Havia lágrimas presas nos cílios dela e um sorriso triste em seus lábios. Ela me encarava, e como se preso a um feitiço não conseguia desviar-me dela. Seus olhos castanhos – _não_, uma voz ecoou na minha mente, _é mel_ – agora me revelavam tanta dor que podia sentir em meus ossos. Havia algo mais em meio ao brilho de suas lágrimas, no arrepio de sua pele ao meu contato, na proximidade delicada. Meu perdão veio em forma de um beijo, casto, apenas um pressionar de lábios. Minha mão tocou sua bochecha e limpou sua lágrimas. Pude ver de perto suas sardas ao redor do nariz e seus olhos cor de mel e fogo. Poderia ficar assim por um bom tempo, mas ela fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, e esse foi o único convite que eu precisei.

Não havia mais nada a ser dito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Escrevi essa fanfic em algumas madrugadas, algumas super tranquilas e outras depois de beber um pouquinho. Eu perdi a mão com histórias em primeira pessoa, então eu estou achando o meu Draco muito estranho e a escrita mais serelepe lá na frente é porque o Draco está bêbado. Uma dose só de uísque muda as pessoas. Tá estranho e só to postando porque deu trabalho de escrever e porque o projeto precisa de movimento. Sem betagem, sem sentido, é isso aí.


End file.
